


Hydrangeas & White Heather

by theloverneverleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Clary Saves The Day, Everyone's gay, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, I couldn't resist, Supergirl au, they're too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood is a busy woman. She has a company to restore and a legacy to build - she does not have time for flirting with cute reporters who say nice things about her and her family.But really, since when has that ever stopped her?aka. clizzy supergirl au





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for part of my #ficsformalecvotes challenge, the rest of which is documented [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10084952/chapters/22473638). This is something I've been wanting to do for a while and I was lucky enough to work it in to the challenge, so I broke it out on its own!
> 
> The original prompt was for: clizzy + superhero au - rather than fit this into my other superhero 'verse, this one stands separately on its own. Hope you enjoy!

Isabelle was working late again when she first arrived. A company relaunch wasn’t easy, which was why she was wondering how Alec had gotten her to agree to it. As if changing the name would somehow erase the Lightwood stain from the business when they were still the ones in charge. As if that was going to change everything.

People weren’t that dumb. But despite everything her parents had done, Izzy still wanted to make something of this company. To make it work, make it work to achieve something _good_. She wanted to leave her own legacy, more than her parents insanity, supporting a guy like Valentine Morgenstern.

They’d been afraid. That was their excuse. Isabelle didn’t think it was an excuse at all.

There was no excuse for doing the wrong thing, no matter what your reasons were.

That was when she walked into Isabelle’s office, looking like a prep school college girl, hair in a bun, a loose piece of her fire red locks dripping down the side of her face, somehow framing it perfectly. Her eyes sparkled behind glasses that were so out of fashion it should have looked awful, but it somehow suited her. She had a notepad in her hand, and when she smiled, it was like she’d lit up the world.

“Miss Lightwood? I’m Clary Fray, from Bane Magazines. I just wanted to ask you a few things about your relaunch, if that’s okay?”

She’s too polite for a reporter, but somehow that only makes her all the more endearing.

“Of course. What can I do for you Miss Fray?”

She asks the usual fluff questions - why the relaunch, what her company’s aims are, how it is working with her brother - and then it gets more interesting.

“You and your brother are doing a lot to shake the Lightwood legacy.”

“Not shake it. Change it,” Izzy insisted. “My parents did a lot of wrong. I don’t want that to be what people remember us for. I want them to remember us for the good we do. We manufacture drugs that prevent cancer, solar cells that can provide power to whole towns in poverty. I want people to listen to that, not to the terrible things my parents did to this city.”

Clary paused, putting down her pen. She looked up at Izzy over those glasses, and Izzy swore her heart stopped. Business, Isabelle. Business. What would Alec do?

“I’m just trying to make a name for myself outside of my family - my brother as well. I hope you can understand that.”

Clary stared at her like Izzy held the universe in her soul, and Izzy couldn’t help but smile. Clary nodded before clearing her throat, closing her notepad and standing up, holding out her hand.

“Of course. I hope to see you again, Miss Lightwood.”

“Isabelle, please,” Izzy insisted, smiling as she reached out to shake her hand. “Likewise, Miss Fray.”

“Clary.”

If Izzy held onto that hand shake a little more than was acceptable…. well, who would know, really?

 

* * *

 

Supergirl saves her life two days later.

Someone attacks the relaunch event, yelling about alien rights and how the Lightwoods are just disguising their sins, that the company still stands for all the same old things, that no one should be fooled. Their security guards hustle Alec out of harm’s way, but Izzy somehow gets lost from the group, ending up on the balcony of the corporate suite where they were holding the event. She hopes she’s escaped, but she’s not so lucky. The group follows her, ranting about how dealing with Isabelle Lightwood would strike a blow for their group.

Izzy wants to scream about how she is not Maryse, about how Alec is not Robert, how they don’t believe any of those things. About how Izzy sees poor, broken souls coming to her city seeking refuge, and all she can think about it helping them, about how they deserve a life, a future. She thinks about her own family, that ran away from Latin America for a better future, and how her parents try and deny that part of their heritage, as if it never happened. As if the Lightwood name can erase their history.

She grabs the gun from one of her fallen security guards, pulling off the safety and aiming it at her assailants. She might not enjoy violence, but her parents had insisted her and Alec learn some self defence skills. Somehow, how to shoot a pistol had come into that. She knew what she was doing, she just had to-

Before she could fire the gun, one of them leapt forwards, grabbing her hands and forcing the pistol up and away. The weapon was wrested from her grip, and before she could really contest for it, she was tipping backwards.

She hadn’t realised she was leaning against the balcony. It looked like neither had they. But it didn’t matter, because either way she was slipping with nothing to hold, and then she was falling, falling, falling.

It was the worst way to die, Izzy decided. Too much time to think, as she soared through the air. The suite had been more than thirty stories high. Beautiful views, but a long way to fall. She thought of Alec, of what she’d leave behind. She’d proved so much, done so little. It wasn’t fair.

And then, just when she thought it was all over, she stopped. But rather than her landing being hard and cold and final, she landed against something soft yet strong, holding her up and holding her close at the same time. Izzy’s hands immediately wound around the thing keeping up from falling, and then she looked up.

Oh. Supergirl.

Izzy was holding onto her neck. And she was holding her so close… and that outfit did _not_ leave a lot to the imagination. In fact, Izzy was doing everything she could not to examine that neckline and what was… _deeper_.

She was too gay for this.

More importantly, though, Isabelle was fairly sure she recognised those pretty eyes, that fire bright hair and that soft, adorable smile. “You okay?” she asks, and seems bright despite the chaos around them. She’s… incredible. Isabelle nods.

“Thanks. For saving me,”

“You looked like you could use a lift,” Supergirl responds jokingly, and Isabelle laughs. In the arms of a pretty, cute girl, having just been saved from certain death and she manages to _laugh_!

Supergirl deposits her back on the balcony, kicks the asses of the assholes that ruined her conference, and then flies off into the sunset.

Izzy sighs, standing on the balcony as she watches her go. She didn’t know someone could have literal heart eyes… but she’s pretty sure she has those right now. Especially from the look on Alec’s face when he finds her there. Worried, of course, since she nearly died, but a little despairing.

“Not again, Iz,” he complains. “Your last date tried to hack the company for $3.5 billion.”

Izzy shrugs, looking back out into the sky, where she thinks she can see a fading vision of Supergirl there.

“This one’s different,” Izzy promises him.

Not that she’s ever dated a superhero before. But she’s also never dated a reporter…. and Izzy’s pretty sure she can do both in one move. Everyone seems to be clueless about who Supergirl really is, but those big old glasses aren’t fooling Izzy. She didn’t get a first class degree in forensic sciences for nothing.

And if she has a bright, copper red hair twined around her little finger, just waiting to be tested… well, who would know, really?

 

* * *

 

She met Clary in a coffee shop the next week, after the latest issue of Bane Magazine was published. There was a very, _very_ flattering article in there about her company and the relaunch, all the good intentions that she and Alec had. Izzy was surprised, and then she read the byline.

Clary Fray. The one and only.

Izzy was there five minutes early, snagging a private corner booth for herself. She was firing off texts and emails from her phone constantly, but refused to be late for this appointment, especially since she set it. And then Clary walked in, white shirt cut a little too low, top of her boots a little too high, skirt a little too short. Isabelle swallowed once.

She could do this.

“Clary! I’m so glad to see you. I owe you a thank you for the article,” Izzy said sincerely, and Clary flushed a little, shaking her head.

“It was nothing. I only told the truth.”

“A very flattering version of it. One that not many people are willing to hear,” Izzy pointed out. Clary shrugged.

“Maybe I just believe people should be given a fair chance.” Izzy smiled, and Clary bit her lip, her eyes casting downwards momentarily. “So my office is full of flowers,” she started, and Izzy smiled.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t… know anything about that, would you?”

“I mean, I would say it was just a way for that person to express their immense gratitude for saving their life,” Izzy suggested, and Clary flushed.

“It was just an articl-” Clary started, but Izzy leaned forward, holding a finger up to Clary’s lips. She immediately stopped, eyes crossed to look at Izzy’s finger. Isabelle smiled, moving her hand up and gently reaching for those glasses, pulling them from her face, red hair falling forward. Her hair fell in pretty waves, and Izzy wondered how all that superheroing didn’t completely ruin it. She needed to get her style secrets. And a few other things.

“I know, Clary. I’m not stupid,” Izzy pointed out, and Clary blushed a little redder. “Thank you. For saving me.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied softly, smiling. It was Izzy’s turn to bite her lip, restraining a smile.

“So can I take you out for a drink sometime?”

“Like a drink or a … _drink_?” Clary asked, and Izzy laughed at the emphasis, leaning back in her chair a little.

“I want us to go out on a date, Clary.”

Clary’s lips formed an O, and she blinked, flushing. She ducked her head, and Izzy couldn’t stop herself from reaching up and tucking her loose hair behind her ear. Clary looked up from under her eyelashes, and smiled.

“I’d love to.”

And if Izzy ended up dating Supergirl… well, who would know, really?


End file.
